demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MsRainbowGirl100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MsRainbowGirl100 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 00:13, May 26, 2011 hey its avril and im a full blood of course and im a minor goddess of sexuality. its just been made official actually! yah i lyk get 2 tlk to my mom and dad lyk whenever i want 2 since im lyk a goddess now and stuff. so do u lyk want me 2 tell either of them lyk somethin? I Sing about Love! 21:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) umm sure i can. but if u think ur a goddess idkk i can lyk try 2 tlk 2 dad bout tht. he brought me 2 olympus 4 tht but yah i can totally lyk tlk 2 daddy if u lyk want me 2 and stuff. haha ur lyk totally welcome hun! but u havent been claimed yet? daddy is lyk usually great wit lyk tht stuff. but if u wanna be throughly claimed and told ur a full blood or goddess message my bf patrick hes bout 2 make an account he is a son of hermes i will give u his user when he makes 1. he has lyk a straight connection 2 his dad and can definetly get u claimed. lyk srry but not yet hun. im on earth. but im goin 2 olympus 2nite. I Sing about Love! 17:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) umm if u think ur a daughter of apollo then lyk have u ever had a random golden glow around u 4 lyk a day or lyk ever had a golden lyre hangin above ur head? if so u have been claimed by daddy lyk totally. I Sing about Love! 17:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) haha dad does tht 2 me lyk all the time! (lyk the tv thing) but it depends on wat he looked lyk wat did the tv apollo guy look lyk? I Sing about Love! 17:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) oh was it tht subway commercial? cuz tht is lyk totally not dad! dad has sandy blonde hair tht comes down 2 lyk the top of his ear. when he comes 2 earth he has really light hazel brown eyes but on olympus they r gold. perfectly chisled features and all tht stuff. if he wasnt my dad i wud date him lol. they say im lyk his AND my moms split image lol. look at a pic of me and imagine tht in guy form lol. I Sing about Love! 17:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) yah haha but yah alot of ppl tell me i cud be moms identical twin. so u got a pretty good pic of wat aphrodite looks lyk. u said u think ur mom is demeter? shes an extremely good great-aunt but shes extremely naggy! luv her but its lyk ughh shutup! lol but yah shes really pretty tho!! I Sing about Love! 17:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC) yah they lyk totally r. they r lyk little mommies and daddies! all u hear from her kids r "clean up ur room, tht shirt is dirty, u need a job etc." just lyk their mom and they r lyk 12 lol. but its 10x worse comin from demeter. when she 1st met my bf patrick it was all i dont lyk him or hes bad 4 u or he has a stain on is shirt lol. I Sing about Love! 17:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) oh my gods its undescribably beautiful! it really is the cuty tht never sleeps every1 is so lively and peaceful. us minor gods and goddess usually r in the heart of the city spreadin joy wit dancing and fun. the throne room is glorious!! the streets r paved wit stone but its gold 4 cement the building r silver and gold. its lyk ancient greece! usually we wear traditional togas. mine is white with pink and gold accents at the bottom wit a beautiful golden girdle tht has a lyre and dove engraved on it. I Sing about Love! 18:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) oh well this guy came 2 my front door (dad) and said hi im apollo ur dad i was lyk waaatttt? lol then he pulled this beautiful woman who looked EXACTLY lyk me (mom) from behind him and she said hi hun how are u and gave me a hug. i pulled them in. and they tlkd 2 my parents who they already knew. my mom and my adoptive mom argued. my adoptive mom apparently doesnt lyk my mom cuz she says shes self absorbed and cares 4 no1 but herself. them aphrodite told her tht she cant help shes prettier than every1else so yah. haha they gave me a lockett wit a pic of mom dad and me as a baby in it. then they told me i was a full blood then (this is weird but) cut my finger and instead of red blood gold Ichor came out. mom and dad argue but after the arguin is done i can feel a huge amount of love 4 each other comin from them then after the love comes lust so thts when i tuned out of my aphrodite powers lol. but yah i wuv them soo much! oh mom as wearin a sexy hot red mini dress and dad was wearin ray ban glasses a black leather jacket a gray v-neck and black skinny jeans wit black doc martin boots. (both of them looked hawt) lol I Sing about Love! 18:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) i have a yahoo but i use a fake name cuz all my monsters tht disguise themselves as teachers have email and track me down. (learned tht lesson the hard way) I Sing about Love! 21:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) kk i will :D I Sing about Love! 02:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) i tlkd 2 daddy he said ur not a goddess but a full blood. I Sing about Love! 19:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) umm i didnt ask them tht but right now im on earth lol can u believe the godly thing bout havin affairs wit mortals has already kicked in?? lol im gonna have my 1st demigod child! dont worry i made myself look 25 XD!! gotta love godly age powers!!!